La vida de Draco Malfoy
by The Rake17
Summary: Todos pensarían que la vida de un niño rico ¿seria sencilla cierto? La vida de Draco no es asi. Sus padres apenas y si hablan con el, lo entrenan para que sea un miembro de su "Alta sociedad" Hoy cambiara su vida por completo su primer dia en Hogwarts. Empieza su aventura


Esta es mi vida.

 **Todos los derechos de harry potter son de JK Rowling yo solo escribo para entretener.**

 **(POV)**

Empezaba mi día normal, hoy tendría que ser un día especial para mi ya que hoy iría a Hogwarts. Estaba emocionado por empezar en la escuela de magia mas prestigiosa del continente. Es una lastima que deba estar bajo mi mascara de hielo. Según mi padre nunca demostrar emoción alguna.

Me estaba asegurando de tener todos mis materiales. De repente escucho la voz de mi madre.

\- Draco baja en este instante, tengo que hablar contigo ahora.

No tenia muchas ganas de bajar a hablar con mi madre. Sin embargo sabia que si no lo hacia tendría mayores problemas. Así que después de un suspiro. Me dirijo al salón principal donde estaba mi madre esperándome, con una cara poco amigable.

\- Hola madre ¿a que se debe que me hayas llamado? -Pregunto tratando de no irritarla.

\- Draco ¿sabes que día es hoy?- Me pregunta mi madre con una voz fría y carente de emociones.

\- Así es madre, hoy es el día en el que me voy a Hogwarts -Respondo de la misma forma sin emociones.

\- Draco tanto tu padre como yo. Esperamos mucho de ti, no nos decepciones -Amenaza sutilmente mi madre.

\- Madre no tienes de que preocuparte. El apellido Malfoy no sera manchado por mi -Respondo de forma cortes.

\- ¿Ya tienes todo listo para tu viaje? -Pregunta mi madre ignorando mi respuesta anterior.

\- Ya tengo todo listo me permites iré a mi habitación, tengo repasar la lista de objetos que necesito -Finalizo antes de retirarme.

Una vez en mi habitación, me aseguro de tener todo en orden. Al mismo tiempo no puedo evitar sentirme un poco dolido. La actitud de mi madre no era desconocida para mi. Aun así dolía. Ignorando los sentimientos encontrados bajo con todo listo ante las miradas de mis padres.

\- ¿Listo Draco? Una vez en King's Cross no volveremos -Finaliza mi padre tomando mi brazo.

-Si..si padre entiendo -Respondo un poco intimidado.

Antes de partir veo a el elfo domestico llorando. Seguramente por mi partida Aunque no me debería importar, me hace sentir bien saber que alguien me va a extrañar. Una vez en King's Cross mi padre me da dinero, para comprar algunas cosas en el expreso de Hogwarts.

\- No hagas ninguna tontería Draco. Te mandaremos galeones mientras tengas buenas notas -asegura mi padre dándome una severa mirada-

\- Entiendo padre no debes preocuparte por mi desempeño-Respondo con la frialdad heredada de mi familia.

No podía evitar sentirme mal sinceramente. Como los padres de los otros niños actuaban ante las partidas de sus hijos, Algunos tristes otros llorando. A diferencia de Mis padres que simplemente se quedaron esperando que el expreso de Hogwarts se ponga en marcha,luego marcharse sin demostrar emoción alguna.

Una vez en el tren empece a buscar un compartimiento vació.La mayoría casi estaban ocupados, Sin nada mas que hacer busqué un compartimiento con algún asiento libre, Abro el primer compartimiento y logro ver a dos niños uno era pelirrojo con pecas y el otro era de cabello oscuro con ojos verdes y unos lentes redondos.

\- Hola ¿me puedo sentar aquí? -Pregunto de forma fría sin darme cuenta.

-Este compartimiento no es para serpientes como tu -Me responde el pelirrojo después de unos segundos.

\- Oye cálmate Ron ¿porque lo tratas así? -Pregunta el otro niño, mientras yo me quedo en silencio esperando la respuesta del pelirrojo.

\- Harry tu no lo sabes pero todos en su familia son mortifagos -Responde con odio el pelirrojo mientras me señala con el dedo.

\- ¡Vete al demonio pobretón de segunda. No necesitas ni decirme tu apellido, cabello rojo, esas estúpidas pecas. Esa ropa vieja debe ser un Weasley! -Grito furioso por su actitud.

\- Ya ambos cálmense -Trata de evitar el confrontamiento.

\- Por cierto tu ¿como te llamas? -Pregunto todavía molesto pero tratando de cambiar de tema.

\- Me llamo Harry Potter -Responde dejándome en shock. Al cabo de unos instantes recupero.

\- En...encantado de conocerte mi nombre Draco Malfoy. Pronto te darás cuenta que alguna familias de magos son mejores que otras, Harry no querrás hacerte amigos de los equivocados, yo te puedo ayudar -Hablo sin darme cuenta de lo que digo suena igual a lo que diría mi padre. Estiro mi mano en dirección donde esta Harry. Empiezo a escuchar murmullos detrás mio. Al parecer que esta pequeña discusión atrajo mucho la atención.

\- Lo siento Malfoy, no puedo ser amigo de alguien que se cree mejor que otras persona, vete por favor -Finaliza Potter dándome la espalda.

Me retiro sin decir una palabra. Sumamente molesto por suerte logro encontrar un compartimiento, me siento mirando hacia la molesto "Se supone que hoy mi vida estaba por cambiar" Pienso sin darme cuenta que había un sapo en el asiento de al lado. Mi paz fue interrumpida cuando alguien abrió rápidamente la puerta.

\- ¡Este compartimiento es privado déjenme solo! -Grite sin importarme quien era.

\- Lamento decirte que este es un compartimiento de Hogwarts. No es tuyo -Grita una niña de cabello enmarañado bastante molesta.

\- Lo siento no quise gritarte -Respondo mirando al suelo sin ganas de discutir.

\- Esta bien. Parece que has tenido un mal día -Dice ella mirando todo el compartimiento.

\- Si algo así... ¿estas buscando algo? -Pregunto al ver lo que esta haciendo.

-Si un sapo un niño lo perdió. Me pidió ayuda para buscarlo-Responde ella inspeccionando todo el lugar.

-Creo que es ese -Digo mientras apunto al sapo con la mano.

\- Ese es gracias. Iré a llevarlo con su dueño por cierto ¿como te llamas? -Me pregunta la niña dándome una ultima mirada.

\- Draco Malfoy -Respondo con simpleza.

\- Yo soy Hermione Granger un placer -Dice ella antes de irse.

Después de todo eso. El viaje transcurrió relativamente tranquilo hasta Hogwarts. Muchos Niños y niñas al ver el gran castillo se quedaban sorprendidos. Yo también lo estaba pero no iba a demostrarlo. Después de un viaje en barco hasta el castillo. A los de primer año nos sentaron juntos. Yo termine sentado por ironía frente a Potter y Weasley por suerte a mi lado estaba sentada Hermione. La niña que conocí antes en el tren.

El sombrero empezó a cantar su canción pero no pude escuchar nada ya que que Weasley empezó a molestar.

-Vaya mira es Malfoy. Creí que todavía estarías solo en algún compartimiento -Sonríe como un idiota.

\- Tuve que venir hasta aquí. Estaba solo por que mi familia me compro un compartimiento propio. Dudo que entiendas ya que tu familia es tan pobre que me sorprende que puedas comprar una varita -Sonrió al ver como se le borra su estúpida sonrisa.

Antes que Weasley pueda responder la voz de Hermione lo detuvo.

\- No tienes nada mas que hacer que pelear. Ya vamos a hacer seleccionados cállense -Nos dice a ambos

Yo estaba por decir algo pero recordé la palabras de mis padres "no hagas ninguna estupidez" así que mejor no dije nada.

La maestra empezaba a llamar a los alumnos uno por uno, mientras el sombrero elegía la casa de los demás niños. Pasaron varios minutos y todavía no me tocaba. Aunque ya le había tocado Hermione ella termino en Gryffindor. En ese momento supe que no podía ser su padre me mataría si hablaba con una Gryffindor. Después de ella le toco a Potter que también termino en Gryffindor. Le siguió Weasley para sorpresa de nadie Gryffindor y al fin la profesora dijo mi nombre.

Me dirigí hasta el la silla me senté y me pusieron el sombrero.

\- Vaya..vaya que tenemos aquí alguien que fue criado para Slytherin -Escucho la voz del sombrero en mi cabeza.

\- Así es. Solo di Slytherin por favor -Dije sin darme cuenta de lo que había dicho.

\- Pero a ti no te gustaría ir a Slytherin, te sientes solo débil sin importancia. Aun así te despiertas todos los días con la típica mascara de hielo. Se necesita valor, Hoy quisiste hacerte amigo de alguien. que no te viera como Draco Malfoy solo como Draco y aunque no salio como quisiste. Terminaste acercándote a una niña que ni siquiera sabes si es una sangre pura o no eso no es muy Slytherin -Explicaba el sombrero mientras yo me quedaba en silencio.

\- Le tienes miedo a tus padres. Al mismo tiempo no quieres ser conocido como el hijo de Lucius Malfoy sino como Draco Malfoy. Quieres superar a tus padres siendo tu mismo y la mejor forma de hacer eso es empezar en otra casa que no sea Slytherin de cero. Ahora la pregunta es a que casa te mandare no eres un tejón ya que ellos no tienen ambición que tu tienes. Eres listo pero no vives entre libros como un Águila -Entonces solo queda una opción dice el sombrero.

Antes que yo pueda decir algo para hacerlo cambiar de opinión, escucho el grito del sombrero **GRYFFINDOR** la sala quedando en silencio "Cuando mis padres sepan esto moriré" lo único que podía pensar en este momento.

 **Holaa he vuelto de la tumba del hiatus. Como ven estoy subiendo nuevamente mis historias viejas pero tratando de mejorarlas un poco a lo que eran antes. Espero que les guste esta "mejora" de uno de mis primeros fics**


End file.
